Kagome's Heart
by InuyashaSesshomaru
Summary: Sesshomaru has a proposition up his sleeve for Inuyasha. Hopefully he can give it to him without them killing each other. Maybe Kagome will help them. Just read it. If you don't like it you can spit on it. Feel free. My summaries are HORRIBLE! Perhaps Lemon? I am sorry this is on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Heart

Chapter 1

"My lord, we have located the hanyou's camp!" a young yokai captain called quietly to the Sesshomaru gracefully rose and turned to the other two lords. "Shigeru? Takeshi? Will you accompany me?" Shigeru ( a white fox demon and the lord of the southern lands) and Takeshi (a black wolf demon and the lord of the eastern lands) both nodded. Takeshi added, "Do you think your half-brother will accept our proposition?" Sesshomaru walked off, "I do not know what is in my half-brother's head. If he accepts then so be it."

Sesshomaru, Shigeru, Takeshi, and the demon captain (Zuisho reached the edge of a small cliff at the edge of dawn. Looking down a hundred feet they saw a small neat camp with a fireplace in the middle (it was out by now), the monk (Miroku) on the north side of the fire, the demon slayer (Sango) on the east, the kitsune fox (Shippou) on the south, and (ironic because Sesshomaru is the western Lord) the Miko (Kagome) on the west. As they watched the sun rose and bathed both the cliff and the camp in warm golden light; causing Kagome to stir. She got up and stretched and yawned delicately, like a cat, at least that is what all four of the watching demons thought. Quietly she got up and made her bed/sleeping bag, then she made the fire and left taking her bow and arrows. "Should we wake them now?" asked Zuisho, "Yes…. No wait."

Kagome had just walked back into camp with two large rabbits slung over her shoulder; kneeling down she skinned, gutted, and spitted them over the fire. Grabbing a pot like container she left toward the stream (and because the demons are on the cliff they can see to the stream) kneeling down she put the container down and splashed some water over her neck and face; after that she filled the container and walking back she was about to set it down when, "Wench!" startled Kagome dropped the pot, spilling all of the water.

"Inuyasha! Look what you did! Go get some water." Ignoring her outraged command, Inuyasha snapped, "Where have you been wench?" Kagome frowned, "For your information, I was down by the stream getting some water that YOU spilled!" Inuyasha snorted, "Feh, whatever wench!" at that Kagome got mad, "Why you….oomph!"

Shippou tackled her in the waist, "Good morning Momma-Kagome! I am SO hungry!" Kagome smiled, "Okay, let's go and eat! Good morning Sango and Miroku. The rabbits are cooked just right!" Shippou looked around, "Is there any water?" Kagome looked down at him, "Yes, I brought some but Inuyasha," here glaring at the said person, "spilled it!" Inuyasha sniffed, "Yeah, whatever wench!" Kagome saw red, "Why you... if you EVER call me wench ONE more time; you will regret it! Now go and get some more water."

Inuyasha smirked, "Nop!" and darting forward he grabbed a piece of the rabbit and leaped into a tree. "Inuyasha! Come down and get some water. It is only fair because you spilled it!" Inuyasha smirked again, "Shut up! I am not going to get some water! So be quiet wench!" Kagome smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes, "Inuyasha? SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha groaned as he sat up from his newly made crater, "Feh, What did you do that for wench?!" *Claaaaaannnng!*

Kagome banged the water container down on top of Inuyasha's head. HARD! Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were eating calmly like nothing was happening. "Hey Sango, pass the popcorn…" Miroku blushed, "Uh I mean the rabbit." Sango laughed and agreed, "This is almost as good as watching a movie!"

"Yeah," chimed in Shippou, "especially because Inuyasha is getting beaten up." This was said in an undertone.

Sesshomaru, Shigeru, Takeshi, and Zuisho watched in surprise as the defeated hanyou slunk out of camp toward the stream. "Inuyasha." The girl called sweetly, "Make sure you wash out the pot before you fill it. Your hair is probably VERY dirty!"

"Feh, whatever wench!" came floating back on the breeze. "Inuyasha? SIT! SIT! SIT!" *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* and wait for it *BANG!* that last bang was the sound of Inuyasha kicking a tree in frustration; he instantly regretted it and showed it by yelping loud enough to wake the dead. The demons on the cliff laughed and even Sesshomaru coughed slightly. "Stupid half-breed." He muttered, "But the girl shows dominance over the rest." Pointed out Shigeru, "True," said Takeshi, "Perhaps we should make the deal with her and not the hanyou. Besides it would keep you two from trying to kill each other." Sesshomaru stared at the Miko, "We do not know anything about her, where she comes from, and why she wears such whorish clothes." Shigeru and Takeshi nodded. Sesshomaru turned abruptly, "Let us go down. Perhaps we may learn a little more about this 'Miko'.

Review!

Thanks!


	2. Hiatus

I am so sorry but all of my stories will be on hiatus. My mother is almost totally cutting off my time on the computer.

I am allowed on a little but I will only be reading during that time. I am being selfish and I am sorry that I am. However I want to read so much and I need stress breaks or I will go crazy!

I am sorry. Please wait for me. When my workload lightens and my mom lets me back on then I will try to upload more chapters!

Sorry!

InuyashaSesshomaru


End file.
